sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Nine: "Home, Sweet Home?"
Chief Petty Officer Audie Mjolnir, United States Navy **Medic, SG-1 **PLAS Zhong Nan Hai *February 6th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 "Nice to see a friendly face." Kurt said as Audie worked. He was glad to know that at least two people from SG-1 were alright and not in the hands of the traitors that had control of the ship. "Is everyone else safe?" Kurt asked. He remained still, watching for any more security forces. He knew that they needed to get moving, this area was no longer safe. "Aye, sir," Audie commented, securing a bandage over his wound. "They're in Engineering working on getting us out of here. But we have to get to them...so you have to get up." She didn't leave it as a question, but hooked her arm under his shoulder and tugged. "Come on, I know you flyboys aren't as tough as us sailors, but we gotta go!" With Sadie covering their retreat, then managed get to Engineering and Thompson. Robert watched as Kurt, Sadie and Audie walked through the door with Sadie and Audie helping Kurt in. "Darn, they have found me. Jones, seal the door. That will by us sometime." Robert ordered as he activated the new course and the self-destruct on a timer of 5 minutes. "Ok, it is about time we get out of here. I have access the asgard beams, I can beam us down near the gate. I want Major Ford and the Chief to dial and get the Captain through the gate. Me and Major Jones will provide cover as I am sure they will send people down after us. Also, everyone will need one of these." Robert said as he handed out small beacons to each of the team members. "These are prototypes of handheld anti-beam beacons. Once we are down on the planet it will make them unable to beam us back up." Robert input the final commands before pressing enter and picking up the weapon he had put down and stood with the rest of his team as they were beamed down to the planet. Audie stuck her beacon into her pocket and made sure that Kurt had his. Then she braced for the transfer, making sure she stayed right at Kurt's side so he could lean on her. Robert and the rest of SG-1 were now on the surface. They were in the middle of a canyon with the gate at one end. "Ok. Major Ford, Chief get the Captain through that gate. Major Jones, your with me. I will take cover behind those Rocks on the right side, you take the ones on the left." Robert said as he activate the last prototype anti-beaming beacon that will cover the area around the gate. "Just about there," Audie commented to Kurt, grinning. "Can you hang out a bit longer? If you stick with me, I'll make you an honorary sailor, how does that sound?" She was getting tired, but she knew they all were, and it was just a short sprint to the gate. "Ready, sir?" ---- *''Brigadier General David Eddings, United States Marine Corps (PCNPC)'' **''Acting Commanding Officer, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Gate Room Balcony'' *February 7th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 David paused, watching as SG-10's leader Felix Jacobs, and a pair of lieutenants wandered into the gateroom's balcony, to watch as the gate below activated. "Captain." David nodded. "Lieutenants-" He paused, reading the name tapes on the breast-pockets of their uniforms. "Halliwell, and Jackson. Greetings." He stared down, for a moment. "Come to see the monster we so willingly feed in action?" He asked, gesturing to the gate a story below. David closed his eyes, momentarily, with a frown, trying not to think about the overdue SG-1 and their ship the PLAS Zhong Nan Hai, nor the events unfolding over at Area 51, that he'd oh so recently left. With a sigh, he let out a whistling breath, thinking of the renegades. "May god have mercy on their souls." ---- *Captain Chicago Eastlyn, United States Air Force **Team Member, SG-4 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Gate Room Balcony *February 7th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 The black haired, blue eyed woman looked around briefly at her surroundings as she walked through the compound, looking for someone in charge. In her hand, she held the hard copy of her orders to report for duty in the Stargate Program. Walking past some trees and shrubs, Captain Chicago Eastlyn (also known as Roo) headed towards the building with a big 1 painted on the side. As she entered the building, she went through a security checkpoint and was directed to sublevel 3, where the gateroom was located, and the person she sought was thought to be. Her steps slowed ever so slightly as she walked down the hall, anticipating the sight of the Stargate, and the start of her journeys through the ring. Walking across the viewing platform, Chicago searched the faces that were present on the platform, not that it would help much, as she didnt know anyone, let alone what they looked like. Nevertheless, she was searching for Brigadier General David Eddings, in place of BrigGen Asid Mjolnir, she had been told at the checkpoint. It appeared that BrigGen Mjolnir was in hospital, and so David Eddings was the man to see at this point in time. Spying a superior type looking man on the platform near a couple of others, she made her way over and gave a salute, as was proper military protocol. Clearing her throat, she spoke, "Excuse me. I'm looking for Brigadier General David Eddings." After speaking, she cursed herself for not thinking to get close enough to properly read the names on peoples uniforms. ---- *Major Emily Jones, Royal Marines **Executive Officer, SG-1 **Unknown Offworld Planet *''Colonel Chang An, People's Liberation Army Air Force (IAPC)'' **''Commanding Officer, PLAS Zhong Nan Hai'' **''PLAS Zhong Nan Hai'' *February 7th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 "Ok. Major Ford, Chief get the Captain through that gate. Major Jones, you're with me. I will take cover behind those Rocks on the right side, you take the ones on the left." "Understood," Jones said taking cover behind the rocks. Within minuets a group of a dozen or so Chinese soldiers materialized a few dozen meters away. The saw the three team members heading for the gate and starting in their direction. Jones adjusted her aim and opened fire. Chang An The ships commander was on her way to Engineering, she ordered the CAG to launch fighters and bombard the gate. If she couldn't capture SG-1 she'd kill them all. ---- *Captain Kurt Atreides, United States Air Force **Medical/Engineering Specialist, SG-1 **Unknown Offworld Planet *February 7th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 A planet; a nice change. At least it wasn't a ship! Kurt saw the Gate off in the distance. It looked like an easy sprint but of course nothing was ever easy. "Just about there, can you hang out a bit longer? If you stick with me, I'll make you an honorary sailor, how does that sound?" Kurt looked at Audie, knowing what she was trying to do. He gave her a small grin. "Stick with you? Who says I'm going anywhere? I can make it to the Gate." He replied. The sound of gunfire drew Kurt's attention. Glancing behind and to the right he saw at least a dozen Chinese soldiers heading their way. Thankfully Major Jones and Colonel Thomson were trying to draw their fire. "Pick up the pace?" Kurt asked Audie and Sadie. ---- *Chief Petty Officer Audie Mjolnir, United States Navy **Medic, SG-1 **Unknown Offworld Planet *February 8th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 Kurt looked at Audie, knowing what she was trying to do. He gave her a small grin. "Stick with you? Who says I'm going anywhere? I can make it to the Gate." He replied. "That's the Navy spirit!" she quipped with an uneven grin. The sound of gunfire drew Kurt's attention. Glancing behind and to the right he saw at least a dozen Chinese soldiers heading their way. Thankfully Major Jones and Colonel Thomson were trying to draw their fire. "Pick up the pace?" Kurt asked Audie and Sadie. "Aye..." Audie nodded, handing him her pistol. "I'll keep you upright, you can shoot at the bad guys, all right?" Grinning, she kept moving toward the gate, increasing the pace as much as she could. "You're probably a better shot anyway!" She would be glad for this to be done with, so she could be back with her husband. ---- *''Brigadier General David Eddings, United States Marine Corps (PCNPC)'' **''Acting Commanding Officer, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Gate Room Balcony'' *February 9th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 David turned, hearing the clunking of footsteps on the catwalk. "Captain." He grumbled, turning to peer at the gate below. "I'm General Eddings." He glanced back at Chicago, over his shoulder. "Guess you're new to the SGC, looking for an assignment." ---- *''Captain Thomas Newton, United States Army (NPC)'' **''Area 51 Assault Forces'' **''Area 51'' *''Rear Admiral Cunning, United States Navy (NPC)'' **''Area 51 Assault Forces'' **''Area 51'' *February 9th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 As the gates were breached, Thomas and his HUMVEE drove straight through with another HUMVEE along side. A tank and the rest of the rangers on foot came in behind them. Thomas was on the gun and was firing bullets at the second floor windows as they drove to the right and headed to the side road that lead between the main building and the other Chiabuildings. =^=Sniper team two. We had sights on gunfire on the link corridor nearest us. It looks like possible friendlies are pinned down with gun fire coming from both ends. We are engaging.=^= Thomas' HUMVEE stopped under it and it was just low enough for maybe someone being able to jump and climb in the window from the top of the HUMVEE. "Ok team, we are going to go through the window. Lieutenant, you will stay and drive the HUMVEE away and get someone on this gun again and get some Rangers over here to help us." Thomas said as he got out the Humvee and took his gun off his team member who was holding it and climbed on the HUMVEE and with most of the window already smashed he just put on gloves to avoid cutting his hands. He jumped up and grabbed the window ledge and quickly climbed in and got down on the ground before moving to get in a better position behind the make shift cover that had been made in the middle of the link corridor. He started to shoot at the rebels as the end that the snipers could not get a shot at and soon enough they all lay dead and the rest of his team stated to join him in the link corridor. "Good job." Thomas said to one of the loyal security guards that had been holding out in the middle of the corridor. "I am guessing that the hostages are in the R&D labs." "Yes, we did think we had got the last of the rebels in the labs but we must have missed them." "You did well, hold out here till more Rangers arrive as they are on their way. We are going to head into the main building. Team, move out." Cunning "General! This is your last chance to stand down as marines are any minute going to break into this room. It is over. No more need to die." She said trying to make General Yu stop the fighting. Her forces were closing in and it was now only time. The longer it takes the more that will die. Thomas Newton His team headed straight for the stairs to get doown to the level were the main command center was located. As soon as they came out the stairwell they were pinned down. The rebles had set up a turret at the end of the corridor and they were stuck in the stairwell. =^=This is Captain Newton, we are pinned down on the command level stairwell by a turret.=^= Thomas said as he tried to find an opportunity to get a frag away down the corridor. ---- *Major Sadie Ford, United States Air Force **Pilot, SG-1 **Unknown Offworld Planet *February 11th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 Sadie saw the small crowd up ahead. "I can help us out a bit." she told Audie and Kurt. Moving a bit ahead of them, she briefly fished for something in her backpack she dangled from her right shoulder while moving against the wall to be away from the majority of the fire while Kurt started engaging the enemy. Sadie had at least one more grenade to use, and since they were almost home-free, why not use it? She pulled the pin and rolled forward. Closing up her light pack again, Sadie leaped forward into a roll behind Kurt and Audie to their far left, now right in front of the group a few yards away. Tossing the grenade as she stopped herself after rolling once, the grenade flew past Kurt and Audie right into the middle of the remaining soldiers, there being at least 6 left. BOOM! Sadie covered her face with a right arm from her crouching position as the explosion occurred, some of the soldier's guns went flying in the midst of the explosion. "That should do it. No more grenades left." she smirked. ---- *Captain Chicago Eastlyn, United States Air Force **Team Member, SG-4 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Gate Room Balcony *February 11th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 Sneaking a peek at the ring down below, Chicago was in awe at the sheer size of the thing, especially from where she stood on the catwalk. The General was abit gruff, but that was to be expected. "Yes, sir. Captain Chicago Eastlyn, sir. And, well, I have written orders to join SG-4, for the time being... sir." she replied, picking her words carefully. She didn't want to get in anyone's bad books on the first day. That would not be a good look. ---- *Sergeant 1st Class Jacob Miller, United States Army **Team Member, SG-3 **Area 51 *''Lieutenant Colonel Christian Levi, German Army (PCNPC)'' **''Chief Security Officer, Stargate Command'' **''Commanding Officer, SG-9'' **''Area 51'' *February 13th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 SG-3 continued to move in on the bases command post, the team had shuffled positions slightly and Miller was now on point. When the reached the doors they found them seal. Harbour quickly attached a block of C4 and team took cover, once it blew they stormed in. The room was partially filled with smoke and the occupants seemed dazed enough they didn't open fire right away, meaning the team got to decent cover before the bullets started flying. Miller was crouched behind a computer console keeping his body covered and firing short controlled burst towards a pair of officers pinned down behind a desk. Miller looked over at Kenton and nodded, she nodded back and stood up opening up a constant stream of fire on their position Miller moved before her clip emptied. He rolled sideways and stood up beside the two they turned and raised there weapons. Miller pulled the trigger, two short bursts of fire and they were both down. Within moments the room was secure. "Sir, General Hubbard, and Commander Tang are dead. Four injured, no sign of Yu or Colonel Williams." Miller reported. "Colonel Zastiel is dead." Captain Harbour added. Christian Levi SG-9 moved in on the room, they could heard the arguing on the other side. Levi grabbed a thermal camera from his gear and looked, the room was empty except for two people, one appeared tied to a chair the other pacing in front. "Ok Mel blow the door. Explosive entry, I'm Sierra 1, Luka Sierra 2. Once the target is down Alexis check the Admiral and make sure she's okay." Everyone nodded and the Canadian demo expert got to work. The door blew and the five man team stormed in. General Yu turned by his weapon was still aimed at the Admiral. Christian pulled the trigger, four round, the first severed his spinal cord leaving him paralyzed, the second through the cranium leaving him brain dead, two to the chest tearing apart the heart and leaving the former USAF Officer dead before he hit the ground. =/\= "Levi to base, General Yu is down, Admiral Cunning is secure." =/\= ---- *First Lieutenant James Jackson, United States Army **Team Member, SG-10 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Gate Room Balcony *February 13th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 James looked at him and sighed to that. He looked at Emily Halliwell then down at the gate. "I saw it been used before but I think Halliwell is new to it all so, I am not sure so. You could guess or ask her but I came here to see if anyone needed help or anything like that" he said as he looked at his leader then the at David as he waited for a reply. James looked down then back at them all. ---- *''Brigadier General David Eddings, United States Marine Corps (PCNPC)'' **''Acting Commanding Officer, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Gate Room Balcony'' *''Captain Felix Jacobs, United States Air Forces (PCNPC)'' **''Commanding Officer, SG-10'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Gate Room Balcony'' *February 13th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 "Well, welcome to the SGC, Captain Eastlyn." David said, turning to see her. "SG-4..." He paused, stroking his jaw. "SG-4's a marine unit. I'll have to see what in hell General Mjolnir was planning with that. Probably was planning on transferring the teams around." He rolled his eyes. Felix Jacobs "Well, Lieutenant, it looks like right now, nobody needs help, but it looks like we got incoming." Felix jerked this thumb towards the active gate below, waiting for whoever it was to either come through, or send an IDC, or both. ---- *Major Jason McCallister, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-2 **P6T-4DU *Major David Craig, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-2 **P6T-4DU *Captain Anthony Lowrey, British Army **Radio Operator, SG-2 **P6T-4DU *Doctor Samantha "Sam" Ford, United Kingdom Goverment **Medical Officer, Stargate Command **Medic, SG-2 **P6T-4DU *February 14th, 2011 **December 4th, 2023 "Hey... hey mister... you alive in there?" Groaning, David strained his neck to look back behind him as much as he could. He saw the man he had rescued standing on his knees by David's head. “Who.... oh.... you. Least you made it.” David mumbled. He was tired, cold, wet... and getting wetter since the rain was still pouring down. The wind was still blowing like crazy but at least it hadn't brought on another twister. “Yes, are you hurt?” The man asked. He had just come up on David's form not five minutes ago and had recognized him as the man who had not only pulled him out but carried him towards the city during the twister. “Hurt...I don't know. I can't feel my right leg. It must be pinned really good.” David said. He watched the man go to the debris and begin to move away a few small pieces, just enough to reach his right leg. “Oh my...” Hearing that coming from the man's mouth caused David to lift his head. “What? Does it look that bad?” He asked. The man didn't reply, instead he felt around on David's leg obviously looking for something. When he didn't seem to find what he was looking for the man paled a little. Quickly the man ripped off the leather type belt he was wearing and wrapped it around David's leg, making the belt squeeze in to the leg. “Try to remain calm, I'll get you out of here.” The man said. David was so confused by this. What was going on? Was he really hurt that bad? And what about this man, hadn't he been hurt too? These thoughts swam in David's mind while the man worked, propping up pieces of debris while removing others. Finally after what seemed like hours the man was done. He went back behind David and reached under his arms. With a few short and painful tugs David was tugged free of the debris. It was then that David saw the amount of blood he had lost, and it was a little shocking to him. How the heck was he still conscious?! “Here...here...I got em...” That was a new voice; in fact two sets of voices. Eyes going from the puddle to what was happening around him, David saw two medics carrying a stretcher. “Just take it easy sir, we'll get you to the hospital soon.” One of the medics said. Together the medics and the one civilian man placed David on the stretcher before the medics headed for the hospital. Upon arrival the doctors there at the hospital had only to take one look at David's injuries before he was put on the list for emergency surgery to repair his femoral artery before he completely bled out. While the makeshift tourniquet was helping, it hadn't stopped the blood flow. After thirty minutes, due to the fact that the OR was backed up, David underwent not only emergency surgery but a blood transfusion as well. "We're going to have to get them out by the stairs, the elevator is quite clearly useless now." the security guard (apparently who's last name was Dawson) told them, clearly just as unhappy with this situation as they were. At least this building was one hell of a mean fortress, so to withstand what it had against a huge tornado just sitting partly above it for a bit, it had certainly proved its endurance. "Once the winds slow up a bit we can dare to take him to the hospital." Dawson glared at the two 'captives', Miss Holden and Mr. Martson. "I shouldn't have to warn you, I will use force if needed, as will these guys-the emergency doesn't give you ANY excuse to bolt." he growled softly. Miss Holden and Mr. Martson knew this full well, though they were quickly growing less comfortable with the situation. "Understood." Miss Holden acknowledged with a tight jaw. Dawson turned to the jarred entrance of the elevator. "Hampton, Lowrey, you guys gonna be able to carry him up an unsafe set of stairs?" "Yeah, I think so." Mark replied as they walked out, gently setting Jason on the ground. "By any chance, do you have anything we could use as a stretcher?" He asked over the wind. Dawson pointed to some supplies resting to their right about a yard away, various materials in storage, some of them large planks of various materials, for miscellaneous purposes the building might need them for. "Not sure if they'll hold his weight, but try those." "Can you or Sam get one please? I'm trying to check his arm and get a make shift sling set up." Mark said, using some emergency cloth he brought to wrap it around his opposite shoulder and rest his arm against it by the elbow, just so he could keep the injured arm close to his side to avoid damage while they carried him up a flight of stairs. Ugg, this would suck. Sam nodded at the request, "Sure thing." and jogged over to the stretcher and brought it back. She unfolded it to the right of him and grabbed the loose parts of his uniform "Ok, on my count. 1...2...3!" and she yanked him up onto the stretcher with the help of one of the security guards. "Ok, Lowrey, Hampton, you got this?" "Yes ma'am." Mark replied. Well, at least they only had to go up one level of stairs to get him near the exit. Now that the tornado had passed, the wind was a more constant but intense series of gusts. It still banged against the building, but it didn't make that unique train-like sound a tornado did when it passed. "At least he's unconscious." Mark knew to keep him as level as possible so they didn't slide. Dawson took the lead away from the elevator down the main room of the armory, and he pushed Miss Holden and Mr. Martson along to follow. "We'll take point." Dawson said, knowing they should follow because of the weight. A bit more time passed; once the leaders were taken to the hospital, the team members would help around the hospital where possible, unable to stray from their leadership for too long for the sake of protocol and courtesy to their leaders. As soon as the tornado was clear of the vicinity, they would make a break for the gate as soon as they had enough help getting their leaders to the gate via stretchers while moving through the harsh winds and rain of the hurricane overhead. ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Robert Thomson, British Army **Executive Officer, Stargate Command **Commanding Officer, SG-1 **Unknown Offworld Planet *Major Emily Jones, Royal Marines **Executive Officer, SG-1 **Unknown Offworld Planet *Lieutenant Pamela Thomson, Royal Navy **Awaiting Reassignment **Scotland *February 16th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 Robert saw as the gate was dialed ad the rest of SG-1 headed through to safety back at the SGC. "Go Major, I will cover you" Robert yelled as he emerged from behind the rocks and provided covering fire at the on rushing chinese troops. He could see F-302s coming on the horizon and he knew that it was time to go. He loaded his last mag for the last time and began to make a run for the gate shooting back as he ran. That is when it hit him. He slowed down till he stopped and he could feel the pain slowly beginning to develop. He looked down to see a bullet hole in his chest. He fell to his knees and still the pain grew. Trying to use his hands to stop the blood but it was useless. He knew then he was going to die. He was so looking forward to that shepherds pie as well. He just looked up, his hands trying to give him more time. All he saw was the Major heading for the active stargate before she turned he head and stopped after seeing him. Emily stopped seeing the Colonel on his knees. With the other three team mates safely through she turned to go back. She could see the dark red spreading across his shirt. Aiming over his head she let off several control burst of fire bring down the four closes attackers. "Major, get through the gate." Robert says before taking one last breath. "That is an ord....." The shot rang out through the whole canyon. A bullet through the head and the rest of Robert's body fell to the ground. The blood ran out of Robert and onto the ground. He was dead. It seemed to be slow motion, the muzzle flash of the Marine Commanders rifle, and what felt like minutes later the impact with the Colonel. It wasn't a pretty sight and she knew he was dead. She wanted to go back for him, even if she couldn't save him he didn't deserve to die like this. But she knew it would be suicide, she opened fired again and managed to take out several more of the Chinese marines before stepping through the event horizon. Gate Room, Stargate Command "SHUT IT DOWN!" She shouted to the control room. The gate deactivated a second later. "Where's the Colonel?" General Eddings said entering the room. "He didn't make it, Sir, It's the Chinese they or at least the Zhong Nan Hai have defected to the Tau'ri Rebellion. Robert Thomson's Lab The lab was empty and dark. The only two sources of light were from the now open door and a computer that Robert must have left on. Emily entered the lab, one of the Scientist had come across something and ask her to come look at. She sat down at the computer and looked at the open file on screen. She hit the autoplay and waited while a video started up. "If you are listening to this message then I am most likely dead or you are just trying to get on my computer. If I am dead, I have recorded this message along with three other ones. I would like someone to give the one I made for my wife to her. There is also one for General Mjolnir and one for Major Jones and the rest of my team. Also I would like to say I have finally finished the new SGC training program for teams, well, you might have to edit me out. Whoever is listening to this message make sure all my messages are handed out and my will is in the safe in the corner. Code 6-2-3-6. Thank you." The message then closed and a window was open with three different files. Each named for who it was for. Pamela Thomson & Emily Jones +Several Hours Pamela set the dish with the hot, just out the oven shepherds pie. Robert was due home any minute now. "Your daddy is going to be home in a minute." Pamela said softly as she rubbed her pregnant belly. Pamela's new job has not been as difficult and taxing as her old one which was a good thing. She did miss working on a ship and hoped to return to one, one day. She was not to keen on desk jobs. Suddenly he door bell rang and Pamela had to leave the dining room and get the door. The rain was falling gently and if it had been any other day she wouldn't have bother with the umbrella. At first she'd been in her dress uniform, but it felt overly formal, she wasn't doing this as a duty assigned to her, quiet the opposite she had requested it. She took several deep breath as her eyes feel on the modest house, not flashy or overt, she had the smile, it was very much like Colonel Thomson. She walked up to the door and rang the door bell. Fiddling with the small flash drive in her hand. When it opened a pregnant women with shoulder length reddish blond hair. "Ms. Thomson, I'm Major Emily Jones, I worked with your husband on SG-1. I regret to inform you–" She started, the tears already visible in the other woman's eyes. SG-1 Message "Well team. I actually don't know what I should say. I can say that it has been an honor serving with each one of you and I have been proud calling you not just my team, but also my friends. All the missions we have been on, all the moments we shared. I want to wish yous all well in the future and whoever takes over they will know how good a team they have in SG-1. Good luck and godspeed to each one of yous." General Mjolnir's Message "Well sir, I will have to start by saying it has been an honor not just serving under your command but also as your executive officer. I have to admit I was not sure we would meet eye to eye with anything when I first arrived at the SGC but I feel we have a good understanding of each other now. I could never see you taking a desk job a few years back but I am sure that won't stop you getting off-world once in a while. In my personal files you will be able to find a few requests, or really more recommendations that I have. You shall still have the final say I am sure but I do feel that Jones should take over as leader of SG-1. Could I ask you to make sure my wife will be ok, I can remember if I put in that file and I can't imagine how hard it will be for her. Godspeed General, Godspeed." Robert said before giving one final salute before the message ended. Pamela Thomson & Emily Jones Pamela takes the USB stick that Emily handed her. She put it straight onto the nearest surface and headed slowly into the living room and took a seat opposite Robert's chair on the sofa. She broke down from being happy that happy that Robert would be home soon to being drenched in tears and sorrow. Her friend, her partner, her husband, her soul mate was gone. He was father to her child. Their child. She could not love anyone more that she did for Robert. He had been taken away from her and it was like someone had just tore her heart out. Home, Sweet Home? Home, Sweet Home?